


Bro, it's Cold Outside

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Snow, Song: Baby It's Cold Outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: MERRY CHRYSLER AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS HERE WE HAVE SOME CHRISTMAS FLUFF BECAUSE I HAVE NO IMPULSE CONTROL(This is gonna be short because I'm attempting to get this done in a few hours for once and I actually am writing this on Christmas because I have no life.)
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Kudos: 28





	Bro, it's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> so relationship wise rn Evan and Connor are like...very touchy feely friends. Like, hand holding and kisses on the cheek are they're regular. But like...obviously they both want more than that. And that's about it.

Connor stood up to leave. Christmas Eve meant that he had to go home.

"Hey," Evan called across the room. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah," Connor sighed. "I really have to leave."

"Uh," Evan glanced out the window. "It looks cold."

"Yeah, it is December." Connor grabbed his coat from the hook. "I've gotta go home."

"But...it's snowing really hard. And you freeze so easily."

Connor faced his friend, "Look, I've had fun. But...I do have to go."

"I bet you're already cold," Evan muttered, grabbing one of Connor's hands. "See! Your hands are already frozen."

"Ev, my mom is gonna freak if I don't get home in time."

"But I decorated everything for you," Evan whined. " I'm not letting you walk home. "

"My dad will kill me, and maybe you," Connor argued.

Evan gestured to the fireplace, "I have a fire going. Stay."

"I've gotta go."

"Please. My mom isn't even home yet and if I'm alone I'll start panicking."

Connor sighed, "One drink, then I'm leaving."

"Thank you," Evan sighed. "I'll go get everything."

Connor turned up the Christmas music that had been playing a bit more while Evan grabbed them cider.

"Evan, what'll my neighbors think if I'm home super late?"

"It's snowing, and they'll be asleep," Evan sighed, plopping down on the couch.

"Maybe..." Connor sipped at the cider. " Is there snowflake shaped ice cubes in here? "

"Maybe," Evan hummed. "I would say get an uber or something, but no one's going to come out during this weather."

"I don't know how you always manage to keep me out late," Connor laughed, taking Evan's hand. "It's like you're magic or something."

"Ha, funny," Evan chuckled. God why did Connor have to be cute? "I'll take this," Evan grabbed Connor's coat and put it back on the hook. "Did I tell you I like your hair?"

Zoe had done it into a fishtail braid, "Oh, thanks." Fuck don't blush! "Actually, I've gotta go. Why'd you take my coat?"

"Oh hush," Evan pecked Connor's cheek before sitting next to him, marginally closer than before.

"I could just text my mom that I am gonna be late."

"Thanks for saving my pride there."

Connor snapped out of it, "Jesus, I've gotta go Ev. I'm sorry."

"Connor it's cold out!"

"Bro, I know it's cold outside!" Connor sighed, "You're really pushy."

"It's called I don't want my friend to die."

"There isn't any getting out of this, I'm going."

"But it's cold outside," Evan groaned.

"No."

"The weather app says that it's below freezing."

Connor took Evan's hands, "Look. You always make me feel welcome. I appreciate it. But I do want to be with my family tomorrow."

"Connor," Evan pulled him to the window. "LOOK AT THE DAMN STORM!"

"Zoe's gonna think that we're fucking or something!" Connor hissed.

"So what?"

"And Alana is gonna think it too."

"They just don't understand our friendship," Evan hushed.

"My homophobic aunt is staying with us. She will be the worst."

"Just let them think we're secret gay high school lovers, I don't really care."

Agh! When did Evan get like this? "Maybe I can stay a bit longer. Get the maximum amount of heat on me before leaving."

Connor sat in front of the fireplace. Evan sat next to him and started running his thumb over his hand. This was way more intimate then they usually were.

"You know what, never mind," Connor stood up. "I've gotta get home."

"But you'll freeze," Evan mumbled.

"Then lend me an extra coat," Connor offered.

Evan was looking out the window, "The snow is like, up to your knees."

"Evan," Connor laughed, cupping his friends face in his hand. "I'm serious."

"Why are you so desperate to leave me?"

_BECAUSE YOU'RE BEING SUPER FREAKING CUTE AND I'M LOSING IT!_

"Look, I don't wanna deal with drama."

"But you make me calm down when I'm anxious, " Evan begged.

Connor considered staying again. It did sound better than walking home.

"I mean, my parents would feel awful if I got sick."

"Yeah, it is flu season!"

"But..."

"Get over it," Evan shushed, stepping closer. "Connor, it's cold outside."

Connor felt very flustered. "Why?"

"Because I want you here," Evan laughed. "I want you to stay here with me so we can watch Christmas movies. I just...I want you with me. Is that so bad?"

"I...I love spending time with you Evan, but-"

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"If what I'm about to do can't get you to stay I'll stop asking. Now do it."

Connor shuts his eyes and feels Evan pulling him to the corner of the room. Connor gets a judge and he opens his eyes.

"Look up."

Connor does as asked. "What is that?"

"Mistletoe," Evan says quickly.

Before Connor can process the sentence Evan has his lips on Connor's.

Wow. Connor slips his arms around Evan's middle and holds him cloer, kissing him back softly.

"Did that work?" Evan murmured.

"Ill stay until your mom gets here, and then we can do something in a few days after the holiday mess is over with."

"Great," Evan sighed, planting his lips back on Connor's. "Happy holidays."

"Thanks Ev."


End file.
